ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Woody's BIG Movie
''Woody's BIG Movie ''is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated family comedy produced by Universal Animation Studios with the animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It is based on the cartoon character of the same name created by Walter Lantz and is a reboot of the previous live-action/animated film. It will be directed by Craig McCracken and written by Darrick Bachman, and feature the reprised roles of Eric Bauza. Also stars the voices of Selena Gomez, Jim Carrey, Andy Daly and Zac Efron. Woody's BIG Movie will be released on July 31, 2019 by Universal Pictures. The film will be given a RealD 3D and IMAX 3D release. Summary The film will center on a Woodpecker named Woody who lives in the forest 'till he met those humans. Cast * Eric Bauza as Woody Woodpecker * Selena Gomez as Mary Bell, a young girl who is the birdwatcher. * Jim Carrey as Matt Bell, Mary's father. * Andy Daly as Ed O'Neal, the big boss who is the head of the illegal logging activity. * Zac Efron as Thomas Jones, Mary's neighbor and love interest. * Raven Symone as Samantha Katy, Mary's friend. * Emily Blunt as Linda Bell, Mary's mother. * Heather Morris as Emma Richard, Mary's friend. * Ed Helms as Grandpa Victor, Mary's grandfather and Linda's father. * Joe Whyte as Barky, Mary's pet bulldog. Soundtrack # Get Crazy (feat. Mr TalkBox) - Jason Derulo, written by Toby McKeehan, Bonnie McKee, Holly Miller and Jason Ingram, produced by Thomas Eriksen # Do Your Thing - Basement Jaxx # 22 - Taylor Swift # Get Ready For This - Crazy Frog # Real Wild Child - Everlife Music & Lyric Video * Get Crazy (feat. Mr. TalkBox) - Jason Derulo (From Woody's BIG Movie) Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '(imagery and animation) A Studio Operation * '''EFilm '(digital intermediate) * 'Sony Classical '(soundtrack) Presenters * Director: '''Craig McCracken * Production Designer: Scott Wills * Character Designers: Paul Rudish / Stephen DeStefano * Art Director: Steve Lumley * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno Jr. Universal Pictures - Official Trailers Woody's BIG Movie | Official Trailer * Song: That's It (I'm Crazy) - Sofi Tukker Movie Clips * Opening Scene * Mary Meets Woody * Ed's Plan * Happy Birthday, Mary (Ending Scene) End Title Sequence * Mercury Filmworks '(animated title sequence) * '''Picture Mill, The '(animated title sequence) * 'Picture Mill, The '(main & end titles) ImageworksVFX * 'Mike Ford '(VFX Supervisor) * 'Kevin Webb '(Animation Supervisor) * 'Skye Lyons '(VFX Producer) * 'Matt Hausman '(CG Supervisor) Theatrical Short Film * '''Woodpecker and the Apple * Mercury Filmworks '''(animation production) Credits Opening * '''Universal Pictures '''Presents * '''Woody's BIG Movie Closing * THE END * Directed by: Craig McCracken * Produced by: Brad Lewis * Written by: Darrick Bachman * Based on the Character Woody Woodpecker Created by: Walter Lantz * Executive Producer: Paul Neesan * Director of Photography: Oscar Faura, '''bsc * Production Designer: '''Scott Wills * Edited by: Kevin Stitt, '''a.c.e * Casted by: '''David Rubin, '''csa * Head of Layout: '''Tom Bruno Jr. * Character Designers: Paul Rudish, Stephen DeStefano * Score by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Art Director: Steve Lumley * Visual Effects Supervisor: Zara Tooth * Selena Gomez, Jim Carrey, Andy Daly, Zac Efron, '''and '''Eric Bauza '''as Woody Woodpecker * Animation Supervisors: '''Kevin Wedd, Joshua Beveridge, Kevin Jackson * Senior Animation Supervisor: Alan Hawkins * CG Supervisors: Andrew McPhillips, Matt Hausman Category:Universal Pictures Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Digital HD Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on Television series Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:2019 films Category:Family films Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:IMDb Category:Movies Category:Feature film Category:RealD 3D Category:Upcoming 2019 Movies Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Demi Lovato Category:Universal Pictures films